Avec tout mon cœur
by moon orchids
Summary: Euphemia no lo sabe, pero ella se ganó por completo el corazón de Suzaku en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.


**Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichirō Ōkouchi & Gorō Taniguchi.

* * *

 **Ú** ltimamente, se ha sorprendido a sí misma mirando a Suzaku por el rabillo del ojo. Encontrarse así hacía sonrojar sus mejillas y querer que la tierra se la tragase, porque era vergonzoso. En su lógica, primero pensó que era justificable porque Suzaku en sí daba curiosidad; después de todo, él es su caballero. Y los caballeros seguían a su protegida por todas partes, como ahora. Incluso si creció siendo resguardada por los guardianes, era distinto. Suzaku es su caballero, y los caballeros es la mayor prueba de la confianza que se puede depositar una persona en ellos, siendo más _íntimos_. Tenía sentido, porque a Suzaku le está confiando su vida y le resultaba curioso. Es entendible, se dice.

(Pero una parte de ella, la más traviesa y dijo, con una voz que era demasiado parecida a la de Cornelia, que «Es una excusa, Euphie. Tú solo quieres mirarle»

Ella aguantó las ganas de gritar por ser verdad.)

Es que Euphemia no sabía el por qué, pero encontraba a Suzaku tan interesante. Tan llamativo. Su sonrisa es tranquilizadora, como el atardecer a medio terminar en un verano del Área Once, como las pinturas de Clovis; es preciosa con solo verlo, con solo sentirlo. Sonríe de manera pequeña, marcándole los pequeños hoyuelos y haciendo brillar sus ojitos verdes.

Pero su sonrisa no es completamente pura, como sus ojos que parecer cargar la culpa de un error del pasado. Y eso le provocaba más angustia de lo que creía.

Una sonrisa triste se marcó en su rostro. Suzaku lo notó inmediatamente.

—Su Alteza, ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, acercándose a ella de manera ansiosa, con una genuina preocupación en su voz y rostro. Euphemia solo parpadeó, confundida. Al darse cuenta de que volvió a soñar despierta y esta vez fue atrapada en el acto, se mordió el labio para no chillar de la humillación que sentía. Se sonrojó. No fue por el bochorno, fue por la mirada inquieta de Suzaku y su corazón se enterneció.

—Oh, Suzaku —habló con gentileza—. Ya te lo he dicho, solo llámame Euphie. Estamos solos, no tienes que actuar tan formal —una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Suzaku fue ahora quien se sonrojó.

—Está bien, Su Alteza… digo, Euphie —corrigió. Pero volvió a hablar, ahora con un tono preocupado—. Pero ¿Estás bien? Te veo triste, Euphie.

La sonrisa de Euphemia creció —y fue por el tono cariñoso al llamarla _Euphie_ —en su rostro de manera dulce. (Su sonrojo pasaba por desapercibido gracias al rubor de su maquillaje) y entonces, de manera tierna, ahuecó las mejillas de Suzaku entre sus manos, acercando su mirada hacia la de ella. Él se sonrojó de manera furiosa, empezando a balbucear entre quejidos que le dejara ir, pero a los minutos cedió al entender lo inútil que era hacerlo —también porque amaba el calor de sus manos, arrullándole, pero eso se lo guardó para él mismo.

Euphemia se memorizó la sonrisa de Suzaku, considerándolo una de sus memorias más valiosas, atesorándolo. Es tan importante como los recuerdos de ella y Lelouch jugando con Nunnally, como las veces que miró a Clovis pintar y las coronas de flores que hizo para Cornelia. Suzaku es importante para ella.

Ella adora sus ojos verdes, como las joyas hechas de jade y los jardines del castillo. Para su confusión, ha podido notar que sus ojos se vuelven extraños cada vez que ella está alrededor suyo. Ella no lo entendía. Se volvían más brillantes, como los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo cuajado y se dilataban, como la estuviera memorizando cada parte de su rostro. Encontraba eso dulce, porque como ella, él atesoraba cada momento con ella.

(Ella no notó que los labios de Suzaku temblaban, queriéndola besar)

Quiere a Suzaku. Eso no lo dudaba Euphemia ni por un momento. Pero juzgaba que era distinto. Se preguntaba si le profesaba el mismo amor que tenía por sus hermanos, pero no era lo mismo. Se sentía más denso, más natural, como respirar y sonreír. Euphemia no lo entiende por completo, pero de lo que sí entiende es que atesora y resalta sus virtudes, amándolas en el proceso. Amaba su paciencia cada que le explicabas las cosas; amaba la forma que le sonreía cada vez que actuaba de manera torpe y la forma que reía de sus payasadas.

Él es dulce, y no puede evitar quererle.

—Estoy bien, Suzaku —su sonrisa creció más. Él pareció dudar, y antes de que insistiese, Euphemia tomó el control—. De verdad, ¡Estoy bien! Gracias por preocuparte. Eres muy dulce, Suzaku —y besó su mejilla. Suzaku gimió, ruborizado y Euphemia no pudo evitar reírse.

Cuando terminó de escoltarla hacia su habitación, Suzaku se despidió con amabilidad. Euphemia lamentó eso, sintiendo una inmensa tristeza cada vez que él se iba. Aun así, sonrió y se despidió de él de manera amorosa, no queriendo pasar lo de hace rato. Odiaría hacerlo preocupar por menudencias, casi tanto como decepcionarle.

Estando ya arropada con sus sábanas de satén, Euphemia miró el techo de su habitación, pensando en varias cosas. Pensó en por qué es tan difícil que la gente viera a los Once como humanos. Pensó en por qué es tan difícil tratar a las personas de otras áreas como eso, personas. Pensó en que por qué es tan difícil para las personas entender que primero son humanos y después todo lo que uno quiera ser.

(Pensó en lo mucho que ella deseaba en el fondo en ser más íntima con Suzaku; en ser más especial, en ser más y más que no sabía hasta qué punto, pero lo anhelaba. Y no por ser su princesa o su protegida, no —quiere ser la dueña de sus abrazos.)

(Con la imagen de un muchacho de ojos verdes acariciándole su cabello rosado como el algodón de azúcar—) ella durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, sin olvidar lo que pensó antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo, pero sí olvidando lo que soñó —e involucraba a un muchacho de ojos verdes bailando con ella en un jardín precioso— Euphemia se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa. Tal vez fue los vagos recuerdos de su sueño, tal vez fue los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, pero Euphemia tuvo la infantil misión de ganarse el corazón de Suzaku Kururugi.

(Una parte de ella, la más traviesa, y con la voz más determinada de que creyó, susurró en el espejo de su tocador lo siguiente: «—No será por ser su princesa, no será porque juró seguir mis órdenes, no, no será por eso; será por ser yo, Euphemia».)

* * *

(Ella no lo sabe, pero lo que siente, es amor. Amor tierno, amor amor amor y más amor. Ella lo ama. Y lo hace porque ella ama la bondad de las personas, la ternura, la paz, lo cálido y lo radiante; Suzaku es todo eso.

Ella no lo sabe, pero Suzaku la ama de regreso. La ama demasiado que estar tan enamorado dolía. Él la ama. Y lo hace porque ella es Euphemia y nadie más. Por eso, sonrío con cariño cuando ese mismo día, intentó ganarse un lugar especial en su corazón cuando creía que no lo notaría.

Euphemia no lo sabe, pero ella se ganó por completo el corazón de Suzaku en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Y su corazón es solo suyo y de nadie más.)


End file.
